Scouts Honor, I Swear I am Straight
by kinkylittlered
Summary: Carlton Lassiter was not questioning his sexuality at all, especially not because of a certain psychic. Warning: sexual content
1. Chapter 1

` The problem with Shawn Spencer was that his charm was more deadly than the black plague. Detective Carlton Lassiter had discovered this shortly after walking into the interrogation room to question a man who in his book was clearly trying to sell out his partner in crime. The problem was that Shawn Spencer practically danced circles around Lassiter in the interrogation room; his eyes alight with a mischief that would be adorable if it weren't so agitating. From the moment that the young man announced that he was in fact a psychic, Carlton had sensed a decline in his career. At first he thought that he was becoming paranoid and was able to at least partially convince himself that Spencer was no more a threat than any other civilian, after all the man clearly wasn't psychic. Except… that within two cases Lassiter had begun to lose his resolve, he actually started to wonder if maybe the man actually possessed some gift.

The mystery alone was enough to drive Lassiter mad, but Shawn Spencer could not stop at simply undermining the miserable detective, no, he had to _confuse _him as well. At first Lassiter had written off the strange anxiety he began to feel whenever Shawn strutted through the station as a form of resentment with a side of envy. Then, in his usual manner, Shawn had ruined everything. It had only taken one over dramatic vision ending in Shawn draped over Lassiter's lap for it to suddenly hit the older man where he lived. He had a crush on the stupid psychic detective with his stupid hand gestures and his stupid obscure 80's references. To make matters far worse his body had also decided that it was appropriate to sport a bonner in front of several witnesses, while another man wiggled about on his lap.

Even this was not quite enough proof for the detective, after all he had been divorced for sometime and with his old lover being reassigned he hadn't gotten his kicks in quite sometime. He wasn't gay; he was just pent up and frustrated. Sure, a part of Lassiter's brain kept nagging, desperately trying to pull the threads of his denial to unwove and reveal the entirety of his feelings for the psychic. Lassiter was having none of that though and he began to build up walls, insisting that the other man be kept at a safe distance. Well, right up until he suddenly found himself blocking the way as Spencer tried to enter a crime scene. He had only been working with the man for a short time but he had already come to predict Spencer's inability to wait for an invitation to a crime scene. Shawn had barged onto the scene, charmed Juliet and then took a step towards the body.

"We don't need your help Spencer, go home." Lassiter scoffed and stepped in front of the younger man, blocking is path.

"But your eyes say yes." Shawn pouted and peeked around Lassiter, drawing the detective's eyes to his long neck and succulent looking lips.

"Get out of here, we don't need you contaminating the crime scene and making a mockery of police procedure." Lassiter straightened and gave Shawn his best glare, his blue eyes shinning with what he hoped was danger, not repressed sexual feelings.

"I think you need me Lassie." Shawn stared at Lassiter for a moment, his hazel eyes scanning the detective's face, his eyebrows pulled together.

Thankful Shawn left without a fit, and remained strangely distant for several days. At first Lassiter had thanked some higher being for allowing him time away from the young, and strangely hypnotic psychic, but slowly he began to grow anxious and worry that Spencer actually may have felt his totally and completely nonexistent sexual desire. The fear had crept up like the shadows at the end of a long summer day, and suddenly Lassiter found himself in darkness, almost tripping himself as he Shawn Spencer pranced into the Chief's office like he owned it.

It was becoming alarmingly clear that Carlton Lassiter's clearly heterosexuality was being questioned and failing to answer the odd swirling in Lassiter's gut. He let a vagrant thought cross his mind, had he actually missed Shawn? Once the thought sunk it's teeth into Lassiter's mind it was nearly impossible to remove. Lassiter stared through the slotted blinds at the young psychic with his stupid smile and his stupidly well-placed layers of shirts. He hated him. In fact, he hated him so much that he couldn't help but follow the younger man to the restroom full of intent and burning with desire. Obviously not a sexual desire for another man, no Carlton Lassiter was burning with hatred. Really, there were no sexual impulses driving him to walk faster towards the bathroom, scouts honor.

He had a whole speech worked out about psychics being a bigger waste of department resources than mandatory therapy for officers who had shot someone. He really did have it all worked out, how he would push Spencer into one of the stalls and have a firm talk with the man. His intentions however pure were thrown out the window as soon as he actually got Spencer into the stall. The younger man looked mildly shocked and then the slow smolder of arousal began to light up his features, his eyes drifting down the head detective's body and then back up to stare once more. All the words that Lassiter had so carefully planned flew out the window on little gay wings and he suddenly found himself leaning forward as though to kiss the psychic. As soon as Lassiter's brain caught up to the movement he froze and reminded himself that he was not gay. In fact he was so straight that he had never had a gay thought in his life, well unless you count the few times that Shawn's-no, Spencer's face had flashed before him as he came after jacking off furiously. But that was totally and completely normal.

Carlton began to think of ways to justify the movement when suddenly he felt soft, plush lips against his own. The kiss was small, lasting for all of three seconds, and then it was over and Lassiter suddenly couldn't breathe. All at once his lips collided with Shawn's again, only this time it was rough and filled with clear intentions. Shawn's hips rocked against his in obvious invitation and Lassiter could feel hands messing up his perfectly combed hair. Nimble fingers worked his belt and button, releasing some of the pressure pushing down on his suddenly impossibly hard cock.

The intelligent portion of his brain screamed that he should stop, back away and pretend that this particular incident had never happened. He still had time to find a bar a pick up some sleazy middle-aged woman that was desperate for attention after her had marriage ended in the same way Lassiter's had. A bigger portion said fuck logic and dry humped Shawn's hand, pleading for the younger man to free his burning flesh. Right on queue Shawn did exactly that, unbuttoning and unzipping Lassiter as quickly as possible. Lassiter was normal a quite man in bed, but the moment that Shawn's hand wrapped around his erection all coherent thought left and moans seemed to sound on their own regard.

"Shh" Shawn's breath was warm against Lassiter's lips, causing him to thrust into the hand holding him. "You don't want anyone thinking this is-" Lassiter cut off the end of what he was sure was an 80's reference with kiss.

Shawn pulled his lips away and just as Lassiter was about to protest, fell to his knees. Lassiter stared down in awe as the young man sucked him down whole in one fluid movement, his cockhead hitting the back of Shawn's throat. For a second there was a bit of a cough and then Shawn was bobbing his head and sucking as though his life depended on it. Shawn rubbed his jean clad erection at the same pace as he bobbed his head, a damp spot darkening his pants. Lassiter panted and grabbed the stall wall, desperately trying to hold off his orgasm.

Lassiter managed to get out a chocked "I'm gonna", giving Shawn just enough time to pull of his cock, and then he was coming all over the younger man's face. Shawn let out a breathy moan and his eyes slammed closed as he gripped Lassiter's hips for dear life, his own cum soaking through his jeans. For a moment Lassiter let himself sway, staring down at the mess he had made on the younger man. His cock gave a small twitch and forced himself to swallow hard to keep from saying something he might not regret later, something about how incredibly hot it was seeing the arrogant Shawn Spencer on his knees, covered in warm cum. His silence lasted all of thirty seconds and then suddenly he was speaking.

"I swear I am straight." Lassiter leaned heavily against the stall door and sighed, guilt and regret swirling inside of him.

"I um yeah, that's cool." Shawn pulled himself up and began wadding up tissue in a desperate attempt to clean the cum off of his face. "Uh, this isn't really getting me clean so I'm just going to squeeze around you."

Shawn went to maneuver between Lassiter and the door only to find himself bombarded by a sudden and completely unexpected, though clearly not gay because Carlton Lassiter was not gay, kiss. It was brief, but when the detective pulled back he licked the slowly drying cum off of his lips it nearly caused Shawn to have a second orgasm. He leaned back against the wall, his head spinning slightly from the sudden lack of blood.

"No, that was completely straight. Listen would you consider having a completely and totally straight movie night with me? Maybe order some straight take out with a side order of straight pineapple upside down cake?"

"You asking me on a date Spencer?" Lassiter's eyebrows pulled together and he stared at the younger man with what he was sure was complete confusion and angst.

"No, I'm saying let's watch Two Men and a Baby and then you can stay over and protect me from the scary ghost kid." Shawn winked and then opened the stall door, leaving Lassiter standing with wide eyes. "Also you owe me a blowjob."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I do not own the rights to Duran Duran…but if I did this is basically how I would use them)

The fallout from the blowjob was less severe than Lassiter had expected, Shawn had simply cleaned his face and then skipped, literally skipped, out of the bathroom. The station remained the same, with Juliet softly trying to get Lassiter to open up, and a seemingly never-ending stream of cases. The sun was still the center of the universe and Carlton Lassiter was still a middle aged divorced man allergic to mint with a collage of suspects lining his walls at home. The fact that nothing at all changed after such a life-shattering event was really the pushing point. Carlton Lassiter began to have a bit of a meltdown, the kind of midlife crisis that lead to the detective refusing to leave his house. For the first time in forever the head detective called in sick for work. He should have known that this would, of course, ensure that a certain psychic would make a home visit.

"Playing hooky are we Lassieface?" Shawn said when the door opened to reveal a distraught and red-eyed detective in a pair of plaid pajamas. Shawn wasted no time and invited himself inside, shouldering past the grumpy and clearly hysterical older man. "Now, I want you to breathe and listen to-"

"What is in the bag Spencer? Are you going to kill me now that you've taken my manhood?" Lassiter glared at Shawn, before huffing and falling onto his sofa.

"Uh yeah, I took your manhood down my throat, but seriously I'm not sure what that has to do with my Wii." Shawn blinked innocently and sat precariously close to Lassiter, causing the detective to reach for his scotch on the rocks. He let his backpack fall gently to the floor, resting against the couch. "Speaking of manhood, I do believe we spoke of some re-"

"Spencer can you at least pretend to understand that you have ruined my entire life in one fell swoop." Lassiter cringed and took a deep sip of his drink.

"Lassie you are being a bit over dramatic. I mean, I'm the one who had a dick in my mouth and you don't see me freaking out. Speaking of dicks in mouths I really do think that it is your-"

"Spencer finish that sentence and I will kill you." Lassiter drained the rest of his scotch and stared longingly at the bottle sitting on the counter. "Besides I doubt that I was your first ga-, your first time with a um, a-"

"That's just pathetic Lass, you can't even say that I am gay while accusing me of being a great big gay slut?" Shawn scowled before hoping up to retrieve the bottle, refilling Lassiter's glass. "Look man, I may have chased some girls but that doesn't mean I naturally chase everything that moves. I'll have you know that you popped a cherry in that bathroom stall. I've never sucked a guy off and I have definitely never let a man spurt his jizz all over my face. I mean that was seriously kinky, I felt like I was in a porno. A really gay porno, but a porno all the same."

"Spencer, listen I didn't mean to….do that on you." Lassiter blushed crimson red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and Shawn was positive that the blush probably had spread down the lanky man's chest. "But um you kind of started something and I was just um…"

"Finishing it? Yeah I, uh, tasted that Lass. Man, I know you are freaking out, and really I feel you, I do." Shawn reclaimed his seat on the couch and placed a hand on the detective's thigh, not completely certain that it wouldn't get him shot.

"How could you possibly "feel me?" Lassiter whipped out air quotations and pouted a bit.

"Um I had my "Am I totally gay for an older man?" freak out last night. I spent like an entire hour being all upset and crying in the shower while I scrubbed my body raw. Then I realized I liked having you shoot your load on my face. So how about that totally none gay date?" Shawn relaxed against the couch and pulled his backpack into his lap. "I figured you were freaking out so I brought Rockband 2. I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I left the guitar on the porch. So the real question is…are you going to be lead singing or rock the guitar?"

XOXO

The answer to Shawn's question, although it took several minutes of arguing to get Lassiter off of the subject of blowjobs, was that Lassiter was kick as on the guitar. Typically Shawn would have preferred for the conversation to remain firmly fixed on oral ex, but given that Lassiter looked closer to breakdown with each minute mention of his cum dripping down Shawn's face, he figured rock band was a nice alternative. It turned out that all of the time Lassiter had clocked in at the gun range meant that he had amazing had eye coordination, which in turn made him an amazing guitarist. Shawn had spent most of his years in high school trying to become the next George Michael, so he naturally preferred to be lead singer.

Lassiter's mood did not substantially improve even as his thin, nimble fingers flew over the comparatively tiny guitar. Shawn's singing wasn't perfect and on a few of the long and high notes his voice would begin to tremble, occasionally crack or even stop altogether. But, for the most part he held his own and their band, named "Clearly Not Gay" (mostly because Shawn liked the way Lassiter would cringe whenever Shawn said gay), faired pretty well.

"Oh sweet baby J, we have "Hungry like the Wolf"! Are you ready for this Lassieface, things are about to get sexy, maybe too sexy." Before Lassiter could reply Shawn clicked on the Challenge and the music began to blare. "Dark in the city night is a wire. Steam in the subway earth is afire." Shawn's voice was rich and deep, and he quickly abandoned his seat on the couch in exchange for the center of the living room, leaving Lassiter just enough room to see. "Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo"

"Spencer it might be easier for me to play if you weren't blocking my view of the screen." Lassiter growled when Shawn refused to move and finally gave in, and stood next to the over excited man.

"Woman you want me give me a sign and catch my breathing even closer behind,  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo." Shawn stopped watching the screen and began to watch Lassiter, his hips moving seductively while his free hand roamed down his chest.

"You do realize that you aren't actually preforming in front of anyone, right? It's just us." Lassiter was mildly amused right until his cock began to twitch, and his body betrayed him. Although later he would swear it was just because of the stupid hip movements and their imitation of sex, some part of him was unable to deny that he began to get hard when he heard Spencer say "I'm preforming for you" under his breathe.

"In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you." Shawn nearly managed to finish half of the song before Lassiter was suddenly dropping his guitar and pulling the younger man in by the back of his neck. Their lips crashed together, Lassiter's tongue pressing persistently against Shawn's lip, his teeth gently nipping at the younger man's bottom lip.

Shawn quickly got with the program, and parted his lips to let his tongue dance with Lassiter's. A quick hand began pulling Shawn's shirt away and for a moment he had his own micro "I'm straight" panic attack, but the moment Lassiter's long fingers skated up his chest to play with a nipple he gave into temptation. Lassiter shoved backwards, causing Shawn to topple over the couch, the kiss finally breaking. Shawn looked completely undone, his lips red and flushed and his cock straining hard against his pants. Lassiter looked like he might run at any second, but he surprised Shawn, and himself when he sunk to his knees gracefully.

"Oh fuck." Shawn's eyes half-lidded and for a moment he was worried he would cum from the site alone. The detective wasted no time and popped the button on Shawn's jeans, tugging the zipper down slowly.

Shawn's breath was coming out harsh and strangled, every fiber in his being was screaming at him to move his hips as Lassiter freed his cock and wrapped a hand around him. He wanted to slam into that hand, to get more pressure…anything to take the edge off, but he was terrified that any movement at all might cause Lassiter to run. All coherent thought flew out the window when Lassiter leaned closer to lick the dip of Shawn's dick, and for a second the younger man saw stars. Then hot, tight wetness wrapped around him, Lassiter's hands dug into his hips as he sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth. The detective swirled his tongue experimentally, and decided that if he was going to be gay the least he could do was be good at being gay, and began to pop his head. Shawn stared down with wide eyes as Carlton Lassiter, possibly the straightest man in the history of forever, swallowed his dick nearly whole and hallowed his cheeks.

"Fucking pineapples on arbor day, Lassie I'm-" And that's all she wrote because Shawn Spencer began to cum straight down Carlton Lassiter's throat. The older man looked surprised, whether by how quickly it was over or the fact that he was actually giving a blowjob, and swallowed. He cringed a bit at the taste and pulled off the softening cock, causing Shawn to whimper. The younger man was dazed, his head resting against Lassiter's uncomfortable couch, his eyes closed while he tried to breathe. "Fuck."

Lassiter pulled himself from the ground and hastily began to plan his retreat, his panic suddenly bubbling up. Before he could get very far Shawn was slipping off the couch and nuzzling his hard cock through his dress pants. The action was affectionate, surprisingly so given how immature the man on the giving side was, and Lassiter couldn't help but slide his fingers through Shawn's hair. This was all the encouragement the psychic needed, and Shawn quickly pulled off the detective's belt and unsnapped his pants.

"Hey listen, I would really prefer that you actually cum inside of my mouth instead of on my face. Not that it wasn't fun last time, but-"

"Shut up and suck Spencer." Carlton rolled his hips slightly to punctate the sentence, smirking down as Spencer freed his cock and instantly sucked it in. Being gay aside, Lassiter couldn't help but find it hot that Shawn was so complying, willing to follow his orders. Moaning softly, Lassiter gently rolled his hips and fucked into Shawn's mouth. The younger man gagged for a moment and then went back to work, focusing his attention on tonguing the bit of presume leaking from the tip. Shawn worked slowly, savoring the bitter taste of the detective and the heavy feeling of his flesh. It began to boarder on teasing as Shawn simply swirled his tongue and licked at the cock, refusing to suck.

In a huff of frustration Lassiter moved his hips and forced his cock deeper down Shawn's throat. The younger man gagged again but made no move to constrain the detective as he began to fuck Shawn's face. The idea the Shawn was willing to give full control over to him ended the blowjob faster than Lassiter would have liked it. He grunted out something that sounded too close to Shawn's name for comfort and pushed down the man's throat one last time before cuming. Shawn milked the cock as best he could and let go with a pop, a tiny drizzle of cum leaking down his chin.

"So how about that not so gay movie night?" Shawn asked, his voice ragged and his throat sore. "I think Rockband is out now."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Fair warning I don't have a beta reader, and I hate rereading my stories *hint* *hint*. I swear a plot is coming, I know this little series has been all sex so far…but there is a case coming in the next chapter. And more sex because I am a total perv)

Getting a blowjob was clearly a bit gay, but Carlton Lassiter could chalk that up to being sexually repressed. Going on a date with another man was different. Somehow sitting across from Spencer at an outdoor Italian restraint while making awkward small chat (mostly listening to Spencer make awkward small talk) was more intimate and therefore more gay, even if they hadn't even ordered yet. Some part of Lassiter had come to terms with the fact that on some level he clearly wasn't as straight of an arrow as he had assumed, but a bigger part of him was still resisting. All in all, Lassiter had finally accepted Shawn's dinner invitation with full intentions of breaking the poor man's heart.

"Lassie! Hellooo Mr. I'm-A-Bigshot-Detective-So-I'm-Completely-Ignoring-My-Date!" Shawn's nagging voice snapped Lassiter out of his haze, but with the way the psychic's lips were pouting perfectly he could feel himself being drawn to a more sexual daydream. Before it could catch hold, and before Shawn could turn him gay again, Lassiter cleared his throat.

"Spencer-Shawn, look I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

"Dumping me, I know. But here are my thoughts on this whole us being gay thing." Shawn grinned when Lassiter turned red to the tips of his ears.

"Spencer shut up before someone hears you." Lassiter growled, his eyes darting around.

"I think that if we are going to, um," Shawn looked around and lowered his voice mockingly. "experiment, then we might as well go all the way."

"Gay marriage isn't even legal in this state." Lassiter's eyebrows pulled together and he leaned away. He wasn't sure he would be ready to remarry anytime soon, let alone to a man.

"Uh but sodomy is. I don't wanna get married man, I just want to have sex." Shawn looked mildly amused at Lassiter's assumption, but under the façade, Lassiter could see genuine fear. He couldn't help but wonder what Shawn's longest relationship was.

"Isn't that what we have been doing?" Lassiter was growing frustrated, sure he understood the sodomy laws and what Spencer was hinting at, but in reality what they were doing before had counted as sex too.

"Yeah, and that was a big step, man. But I was doing some research and watching g-word porn and the guy on the bottom looked like he was having fun. I want to go all the way, Lassiepants. Come on, we can pretend we are back in high school and fumbling around, trying to lose out V-cards. This is really the only virginity I have left."

"Spencer, we aren't gay!" Lassiter's voice was a bit loud and he cringed and leaned closer to Shawn. "I don't see why you want to make this more complicated than it already is. Clearly we aren't gay."

"I think it is clear that we are a bit gay for each other. I mean if I was would have gone gay for Gus a long time ago, we practically live together, dude. It isn't that I like cock, it is that I like _your _cock. I got off on sucking it, listening to the little sounds you make. Fuck I'd suck you off right here in front over everyone if I thought you would let me get away with breaking the law." Shawn let one of his thighs fall to the side to touch Lassiter's. "I just want you to fuck me, even if it is only once. Give a man something to remember."

Lassiter could feel heat flash up his body, his stomach tingling as his cock grew harder in his dress pants. 'That's it' he thought, 'Spencer has turned me completely gay'. For a minute the panic began to build again and Lassiter had to keep from running. As he swallowed down his nerves he let the pounding of his blood answer his unasked question…he did in fact want Spencer. He wanted him bent over the kitchen counter begging for more while Carlton relentlessly pounded into him. Although being gay made no sense at all, being with Spencer did. The man was characteristically unreliable and flakey, meaning that Carlton's long hours wouldn't poison the relationship like it had with his marriage. Although he found Spencer annoying nearly all of the time, he could see how some of that might actually just be sexual tension.

"You're over thinking this." Shawn's voice was smaller than normal, almost like the silence was making him insecure.

"You're right, I am. Come on, Spencer." Carlton pulled out his wallet and threw a five down as a tip for a meal they never got around to eating.

Shawn followed with his hands in front of his crotch, covering what Lassiter knew was a sizable bulge. The moment they exited the joint, Shawn's hands grasped Lassiter's hips, pulling him flush against the younger man. Shawn rocked his bulge into Lassiter's thigh and let out a deep, yet quite moan. Lassiter lost himself in the sensation for a moment and the grabbed Spencer by forearm, which was about as close to holding hands with a guy as Carlton Lassiter was capable of going. The way that Shawn easily followed his lead, the almost submissive hunch of his shoulders sent shivers down the older man's spine, and suddenly the few blocks to his house were almost too much.

Lassiter groaned and shoved Shawn into his car, biting back the urge to check her over for dents. Despite the fact that anyone could see them, or maybe because of it, Lassiter was hard and aching, rubbing his erection against Shawn's and letting out a groan of his own. Shawn's mouth attacked his, a crash of tongues and teeth. Lassiter couldn't remember the last time a woman had kissed him with so much passion that it was tangible that she needed him inside of her. But with Shawn he could feel it in every desperate thrust of the man's hips and with every aggressive kiss. Shawn's hands roamed the detective's clothes body, pulled at his shirt in a desperate attempt to reach skin.

"Get in the car Spencer." Lassiter was tempted to take the younger man in the back seat, but the law demanded that he head home. Lassiter started the car, buckled in and began driving, probably faster than necessary.

"I got ya, Lassie." Shawn didn't bother with his seat belt, and instead ducked down to free Lassiter's aching cock. Before the older man could object, Shawn sucked him in and began deep throating. The several hours of quality time he had spent with a banana the night before clearly improved his skills, if Lassiter's moans were any sign. The detective was gripping the steering wheel for dear life and letting out delicious sounds that made Shawn moan in return. Shawn swirled his tongue around the tip and began applying pressure to the vain, earning him several curses. Shawn couldn't help but be disappointed when he blow job was cut off by the car pulling to a stop. Lassiter pulled him up by his hair and devoured his mouth for a moment before pulling away and unbuckling himself.

"In the house, Spencer." Lassiter's voice was deep and thick with desire and Shawn had to stop from coming on the spot.

Lassiter grabbed Shawn by the hand as soon as they both exited the car, and he _knew _without a doubt that he was totally and completely gay for Shawn Spencer. With a huff he dragged the younger man to the door, his hands shaking as he slipped the key into the lock. Almost as soon as the door was open he was pushing Shawn inside and slamming him against the front door. They rocked their hips together for a few minutes of perfect bliss and then Shawn pulled away.

"Sit down, Carlton." The use of his actually name made Lassiter dizzy and he hastily backed up, practically falling onto the couch. Shawn ignored him for a moment while he slipped a CD Lassiter hadn't noticed he had left during the last visit into the player. Suddenly George Michael was playing, asking for sex and Shawn began a hypnotic dance. It was smooth and all hips, a gentle sway to the music as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Lassiter cursed the layers that Shawn always seemed to wear, when instead of skin he was greeted by another shirt. He let out a groan when Shawn straddled his lap, his hips moving perfectly in time with the music, his ass grinding down against Lassiter's protruding erection. Shawn let his button up slip off and Lassiter couldn't resist slipping his hands under the remaining tee shirt, his eyes half lidding.

"No touching the dancers." Shawn said, his voice shaking slightly as his hips continued to roll. Crossing his arms he removed his tee shirt, causing Lassiter to instantly lick at his left nipple. "Wow, uh god yeah, you really, fuck me, haven't been to a strip club."

Lassiter chuckled and trailed his hands down Shawn's waist, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He cupped Shawn's ass and lifted the younger man just high enough that Shawn could unbutton his jeans. Shawn pulled himself up and slowly circled his hips to the music as he slowly pulled his tight pants down. Lassiter growled and stood up, towering over Shawn. The young man wasted no time in letting his Batman boxers fall to the floor, Lassiter smirked at the pattern until his eyes drifted to Shawn's flushed erection.

"You have way too many clothes on." Shawn said before practically attacking Lassiter's suit in a frantic attempt to detach the affronting fabric. Lassiter took his time loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying the way that Shawn's cock jumped in excitement as more skin became visible. The detective made quick work of stripping down, leaving him bare with exception of his nicest tie, which Spencer had adamantly insisted remain. Shawn reached for his pants and pulled out a sample size packet of lube and a condom. "Gotta open me up."

Lassiter being the good and prudent citizen that he was stared at Shawn in mild confusion. He had never had anal sex with a woman, let alone a man. This was where experience as a gay lover came to an end, and a small flush of embarrassment and insecurity painted his features. Shawn's eyes twinkled mischievously and leaned in to kiss away the frown tugging on his lover's lips.

"I'll show you." Shawn said against Lassiter's lips, letting go and flopping onto the floor. Lassiter couldn't help but be amazed by how comfortable in his skin Shawn was, the way he shamelessly let his legs fall apart. Lassiter fell to his knees, perching himself between Shawn's legs. Unable to resist he ran his hands down the younger man's thighs, causing them to quiver.

"What do I...do?" Carlton licked his lips, growing anxious as they entered the unknown.

"According to the Internet you need to, um." Watching porn and explaining how to do something were totally different, even for a loud mouth like Shawn. He swallowed hard, causing his Adam's apple to bob before ripping the packet of lube to place a few dots of the liquid on his fingers. Shawn arched his back enough that he could reach his hole and slipped a finger in. He had spent most of the night before practicing for this exact moment, but he still couldn't keep his hand from trembling. Fortunately, Lassiter seemed to get with the program and took the lube from Shawn to slick his own fingers.

"Here, let me." Sure, he was having a bit of a panic attack because sticking your fingers up another man's ass was really, super duper gay. It wasn't the sort of thing he could write off, but the insecure and nervous shake of Shawn's hands was more than enough to pull him out of his panic. He wanted this, he wanted Shawn and he wasn't going to let something as silly as sexual orientation get in the way.

Lassiter pumped himself up, after all in some ways Shawn was now his partner, though clearly not his boyfriend, and you didn't let your partner enter a dangerous situation without back up. Lassiter drizzled the lubricant over his fingers and circled one around Shawn's hole, staring as the digit disappeared inside of Shawn. The younger man was unbelievably tight and as Lassiter began to move he could feel him clench. Without meaning to a moan slipped out as the detective imagined being encased by the tight, burning flesh.

"Hurry up, add another. Want you." Shawn panted out in frustration, rolling his hips eagerly.

"Spencer, I'm trying to take this slow. I don't want to hurt you." Lassiter growled, slowly pushing in another finger and cringing when Shawn hissed.

"'S good, Carlton the least you can do is call me Shawn when you have your fingers up my ass." Shawn let out a huffy chuckle that died as soon as Lassiter began to scissor his fingers. "Fuck, again baby."

"I'm going to let the baby thing go this one time." Lassiter said with a shake of his head as he stroked against the small gland again, causing Spencer moan loudly.

"Come on, another. I want you in me." Lassiter was quickly to follow instructions, the way Shawn moaned and begged for his cock was beyond hot. With the women Lassiter had taken to bed it was usually quite and individual, the only time people begged for penetration was during porn. Lassiter couldn't help but want to savor this new development. He pushed in a third finger and quickly worked to stretch Shawn, pressing against his prostate whenever pain flickered across his features.

"'M good." Shawn said as he ripped open a condom, reaching down to slide it onto Lassiter's firm flesh. "Need you."

Carlton nodded, but didn't move. His nerves were coming back full force and he suddenly wasn't sure if he could do it. Then Shawn's lips were against his, pulling him down so that they were chest to chest. The more he kissed Shawn the more frenzied Lassiter became, all of the lust that had been building suddenly slamming into his gut. Lassiter pulled away long enough to stare down into Shawn's eyes, suddenly realizing how intimate all of this was.

"Carlton, don't be Whitney Huston, just fuck me." Shawn snaked a hand between their bodies and lined Carlton up. Pulling his knees to his chest, Shawn nodded at Lassiter, who in turn rolled his hips. Shawn's eyes slammed closed, Lassiter's nearly rolled into the back of his head. The detective had to fight from coming just from the tightness clenching around his cockhead. Shawn's legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him deeper, as soon as he bottomed out his forehead fell against Shawn's. "Fuck yeah, so perfect. Knew you'd feel good. Been thinking about having you in me since you came on my face."

Lassiter groaned and began thrusting, slowly at first but his speed picked up when Shawn began to enthusiastically kiss him, practically devouring his lips. Lassiter pulled back and slammed into Shawn, earning him a deep moan. Lassiter picked up the pace, angling his hips and slamming into Shawn's sweet spot with every push in and every pull out. The man under him was practically writhing, his fingers clawing into Lassiter's back as he rocked back against him.

"Carlton, please…harder. You gotta," Shawn was panting, licking and biting at Lassiter's neck. "Please."

"Got ya, baby." Lassiter was so out of it he rocked harder, desperate for release.

Shawn moaned at the pet name, and wrapped a hand around his own aching cock. A few rough tugs and he was spilling between their bodies, his ass clenching tight around Lassiter. Lassiter gave a few final sporadic thrusts, Shawn sliding across the carpet under him. Lassiter moaned and fell against Shawn, his breath coming out in puffs against Shawn's neck. Shawn ran a hand through Lassiter's short hair, his legs still wrapped around his lover.

"Perfect, so perfect." Lassiter huffed, pulling out slowly with a slight, but clearly manly whimper.

"I'm pretty sure I have rug burns everywhere. So worth it." Shawn pulled himself up onto his elbows and stared at Lassiter as he removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. "This was all pretty gay, you even called me baby. Are you ready to admit we are dating?"

"We aren't dating we are just…and I did not call you baby."

"Friends with benefits? And, uh, pretty sure you moaned baby." Shawn filled in, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"What? No, we aren't friends we are just…" Lassiter retrieved his boxers and pulled them back on, awkwardly shuffling.

"Lovers, it's cool _baby_. You'll admit you liiike me eventually." Shawn laughed and pulled his own boxers on. He held out his arm, "Help me up, I think I'm broken."

"We aren't…just stop labeling things." Lassiter took Shawn's hand and helped him up, the younger man surprised him with a chaste kiss.

"Says the king of labels. Let's go snuggle and watch cops." Lassiter huffed but didn't argue, he even let Shawn take his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: See, I can write plot…or start to and then get distracted by porn. Special thanks to xxSpade's Ace for editing this chapter for me. Sorry for the delay, more should be posted in the next few days.)

"Whyyyy not, babykins?" Shawn pulled out all of the stops with this pout, full on puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. "I just think that it would be appropriate to change our Facebook relationship—"

"Spencer, I know you have this idea in your head that we have entered into a homosexual relationship, but a relationship and sex are completely different. We don't even have a base for a relationship, we have nothing in common." Lassiter rolled his eyes, trying not to wince at the wounded twist of Shawn's face.

"We both solve crimes and enjoy the show Cops, what more could we possibly need?"

"No, I solve crimes…you cheat. I'm not sure how you are doing it, but I know that somehow or another, you are breaking the law." Lassiter had come to terms with Shawn's lies concerning Psych on a professional level early on, and aside from nagging curiosity he could accept that he might never know. But entering into a relationship with someone that lied for a living was a bit more jarring.

"Look we don't even need to change it to together…I just want us to both put that we are in a relationship." Shawn was enjoying the idea of going somewhat public; after all, he had been sworn to secrecy so many times that he hadn't even been allowed to tell Gus. But still, some part of Shawn also wanted something to cling to, an odd feeling considering that he normally fled at the first sign of commitment.

"No, then I have to try and answer questions. I only maintain a Facebook so that O'Hara can send me links to fishing gear. I would prefer email, but she pretty much refused to stop talking about it until I did. I don't want to add anything incriminating." Lassiter pulled on his tie and leaned back against the couch. Things had been good for the last few weeks, easy even. Shawn would solve small cases outside of the department, Lassiter would work all day and come home to take out or whatever contraption Shawn had thrown together. The detective had even, a bit grumpily, cleared out a drawer so that Shawn could stay the night without carrying around a suspicious bag. He didn't want to change; he liked how simple things were with Shawn. He loved that if he came home late Shawn didn't seem to mind, he loved that Shawn actually enjoyed listening to his stories about arrests, and he loved the way that Shawn always wanted to fuck. Really, considering they were both straight, it was working out quite well.

"I will settle for "it's complicated"." Shawn stared at Lassiter for a long, tense moment before the older man finally nodded.

"Fine, but if anyone asks I changed it because I have been seeing a lovely lady."

"We could even make a fake profile for her! Shawnetta, no, Shawnesha. We could make her from New York so that people will just assume that is why she has the weird name." Shawn pulled out his laptop and hastily logged into his account, humming 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' as he changed his relationship status and then passed the computer to his boyfriend.

"Shawn, you do realize we are old enough to hold each other close the whole night through?" Lassiter raised an eyebrow and logged into his own account, sighing as he watched Shawn steal the computer back.

"Did you just quote The Boys on the Beach?" Shawn grinned and happily changed the status.

"No, I quoted The Beach Boys." Lassiter rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile.

"I've heard it both ways. Hey, now that I have changed this status I really gotta run. Gus is going to see that and have a meltdown if I haven't already explained."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Lassiter's eyebrows pulled together and panic began to set in.

"I have to, he is my best friend. Plus he already kind of knew I had a crush on you, so this is just the continuation of that conversation. Besides, I'll have him pinky promise not to tell and it will be all good." Shawn shrugged and leaned in to kiss away the frown lines on Lassiter's forehead.

"How do we know that he isn't going to tell someone?"

"Gus and I don't really have any other friends. I mean, I guess he could tell my dad, but I really don't think he wants to hear another one of his crazy, ex cop rants." Shawn shrugged again, awkwardly looking away for a moment before flashing his man a dazzling smile. "I promise nothing will go wrong, but I can't risk my friendship with him."

"Just make sure no one finds out, my career is at stake."

XOXO

"Call me a gossip girl, but I have huge news." Shawn said as soon as Gus returned home from his rounds.

"Shawn, how many times do I have to tell you that it is illegal to break into my apartment?" Gus glared at Shawn and carefully set down his case. "Is Tears for Fears getting back together for a reunion tour? Did you already get first row seats?" Shawn shook his head no and began to speak, but was silenced by Gus' glare. "Then it can wait until after dinner. I'm starving."

"Buuut it is something huge! It is life changing! This is bigger than when George Michael came out of the closet, and ironically my topic is similar." Shawn bounced on his heels and pushed past his friend, throwing himself on the couch.

"Shawn, as if you could actually keep a secret from me. Just because I am not hyper observant doesn't mean I don't notice things." Gus frowned and began to make dinner. "Can I assume that you are eating dinner here or do you have a date with Lassiter?"

"Are we having your pineapple chicken? Lassie is going to make steak again, and it gets old surprisingly fast."

"You know that's right. So I'm assuming you are finally official, no more sneaking around?" Gus began slicing up a fresh pineapple, occasionally slipping a small slice into his mouth.

"Nah, we are still at the 'it's complicated' phase. I don't want to ruin things by rushing him to come out of the closet." Shawn popped up to snag a few slices of pineapple, rolling his eyes when Gus swatted his hand away.

"Do you even really want to come out? I mean if you are just now officially coming out to me, although it was pretty obvious, are you ready to come out to everyone else? We haven't even worked a case with him since you guys hooked up." Gus began to marinade the chicken, once again slapping away Shawn's hand. "You can't eat pineapple off of raw chicken, or you are going to get food poisoning."

"I'm not sure, I know that I like having sex with him and I enjoy pretending to live together…but once we start working cases we might find it difficult to keep up this whole charade. I mean, it is going to become more and more obvious that I'm a big fat liar and when he notices my pants on fire it might ruin what we have." Shawn sulked and leaned against the counter, his hazel eyes clouded with confusion.

"Well the only way to find out is to try. Besides, we haven't worked a real case in weeks." Gus placed the chicken in the oven and began making rice, avoiding making eye contact.

"We have had cases! Important ones with important clients!"

"Shawn, catching cheating husbands in the act is not nearly as rewarding as catching a murderer." Gus stared pointedly at Shawn, unsaid words visible on his pursed lips.

"Gus—"

"Shawn, my name is on the lease. You need to go to the station and get a case before we lose Psych over you turning Lassiter gay."

"I didn't turn him gay! If anything, it was the opposite. I mean, clearly I have taken home more women than him. Look at me, Gus!" Shawn motioned to his body, dramatically jutting out his hip.

"I'm looking." Gus took a moment to look over his best friend. "I think you sleep with women, but refuse to commit because you are secretly attracted to men. Lassiter is just the first man you have admitted to liking, and I think it is because he reminds you of Henry."

"Gross, Gus! I'm not even going to dignify that logic with a response." Shawn cringed and mock gagged, his eyes wide with horror.

"It is like a twisted version of the Oedipus complex." Gus smirked at Shawn's cringe.

"This whole thing is messed up without you going into Freudian logic. If I go get on a case do you promise never to mention Henry, Lassiter, and gay in the same sentence?"

"Yes. Now go get us an important case."

XOXO

"Ah, Mr. Spencer, I have been leaving you voicemails for days." Chief Karen Vick did not look amused or impressed by the awkward shrug and dazzling smile that Shawn threw her way.

"Aw, Chief, you know that I can't stay away from you for too long. Have any cases that could use my special touch?" Shawn wiggled his fingers and winked, earned him an exasperated look.

"Actually, I do. A man was murdered on the dance floor in the Flamingo Club, and we have no leads." Karen handed over a file folder. "Since this was a homosexual bar, we have to consider the possibility of a hate crime."

"Will do, Chief. Gus and I will get right on it." Spencer left the room in a hurry, panic beginning to build bit by bit. Somehow, investigating a gay bashing while testing the limits of his new found bisexuality made everything too real. It made the risks too real.

"Spencer, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lassiter grabbed Shawn by his arm and pulled him into the records room, nearly bruising the younger man's wrist in the process.

"Ow, don't bruise the goods. Wanna kiss it better?" Shawn smiled, leaning in for a kiss only to find air.

"I assumed that you were going to stop working for the department. This is a conflict of interests." Lassiter's blue eyes practically glowed in the low lighting and Shawn couldn't help but want to kiss his boyfriend.

"You had a fling with your last partner, that was way more of a conflict than this. Besides, I have a business to run." Shawn pouted, trying to hide the very real hurt.

"Yes, but a straight relationship won't cost me my job and any chance I have at someday becoming Chief."

"I'm not going to out you, I don't even want to out me. But, I have to start working cases again. I've been dreading coming back to work because I didn't want to mess up what we have, but I can't quit altogether. Besides, you have had this case for a week and have no leads. You need me." Shawn bit his lip to avoid saying more, but could tell the moment he ended his sentence that he had just officially started his first lovers quarrel with Lassiter.

"I can solve the case without you, I have just been letting this whole thing with you cloud my judgment on the case. I can't have you distracting me, or risking exposing us. If this is going to work, you need to work private cases and stay away from the station." Lassiter was practically growling, his hands moving up to grip Shawn's flamboyant polo shirt.

"No, if this is going to work out you are going to need to learn to trust me. I'm not going to mess this up for either of us, Lassie, stop being a negative Nancy and let me do my job." Shawn shook off Lassiter's grip, his head falling forward to rest on the detective's chest. "I don't want to fight over this, you are a good detective and this shouldn't be a competition."

"If it were a competition I would still kick your ass in the name of sweet liberty. Procedure may take longer but it results in locking criminals up. You've messed up enough times to know that we have a system for a reason." Lassiter let himself relax slightly, though his blood was still boiling and he was hyperaware of the door, terrified someone would walk in during their moment of intimacy.

"We both know I astound you." Shawn pulled away to flash Lassiter a cocky smirk.

"Whatever, Spencer. We need ground rules for when we work cases together. First of all, no touching me."

"Lassiepants, after all of my visions on your lap, it would be weird if I didn't touch you." Shawn ran his hand up the older man's leg teasingly, enjoying the way Lassiter blushed.

"Fine, just keep the flirting to a minimum in public." Shawn leaned to his left, slyly slipping a chair under the door handle with one hand. "What are you doing, Spencer?"

"Well, now that we aren't in "public" anymore I figured we might flirt." Shawn made air quotes and leaned in to slant his lips over Lassiter's.

"Mmm, not in the department."

"You mean not again? You could take me right here against this file cabinet." Shawn leaned in to lick a line up the detective's neck, nibbling softly on Lassiter's ear lobe. When Lassiter tried to pull away, Shawn wiggled his way into the table and wrapped his legs firmly around his lover's hips. "Right here, just like this. I'll be quiet, promise."

"You're never quiet, Shawn." Lassiter groaned, his breath hitching when Shawn's hand glided up his thigh to grasp his growing erection.

"Gag me." Shawn began to desperately yank on Carton's jeans, whimpering when he finally could feel hard flesh against his palm. "Please, please, I'll be quiet."

"You are really proving how quiet you can be. What am I supposed to gag you with? If we are going to do this, you need to keep your mouth shut, and it needs to be fast before anyone notices we are gone." Shawn pulled on Lassiter's slightly rough tie, pulling on the knot to loosen it.

"Gag me with your tie." Shawn whimpered slightly at the thought and pulled harder on the knot.

"And how do I explain why I no longer have a tie on?" Lassiter stared pointedly at Shawn, knowing full well that the younger man would probably get his way.

"You spilled coffee on it." Shawn freed the tie and wiggled away from Lassiter, parting just long enough to hop off the table. Shawn handed Lassiter his tie again and turned around, his back flush to Lassiter's front, the detective's arousal rubbing against his ass.

"Fuck, Shawn," Lassiter huffed out as he wrapped the tie around his lover's mouth. "Gotta be quiet, baby."

Shawn moaned on cue as soon as he heard the pet name, knowing that Lassiter only said it in the moments when he was too aroused to censor his words. As soon as the tie was in place, Lassiter hastily began pulling on Shawn's jeans, shimmying them, still buttoned, down Shawn's thighs.

"You went commando?" Lassiter's breath was hot against Shawn's neck, his hands working to free his own aching cock. "I don't suppose you brought a condom?" Lassiter sighed when Shawn shook his head no, and unhappily licked his own palm. Thankfully, Shawn was still stretched from the incredibly wet and hot sex they had had earlier in the shower. Lassiter stared at the door for one long second, contemplating the consequences of being caught having sex, worse still, gay sex, with a consultant while on duty. Despite the risks his body was insisting that he get the show on the road and in one quick motion he was sliding home, his balls flush against Shawn's ass. Shawn immediately bent over the table to give Carlton a better angle; the makeshift gag muted a would-be moan, leaving Lassiter desperate for release. The idea of having found an ideal way of shutting Spencer's pretty little mouth turned Lassiter on more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

Lassiter set a brutal pace and fucked into Shawn, causing the table to move against the wall. Lassiter cringed at the sound but didn't slow down, his hand reaching around Shawn's hip to graze across his leaking member. Shawn swatted his hand away, opting to thrust back instead. When Lassiter made another attempt to reach around, Shawn growled against the gag. The older man grunted in frustration and angled his hips so that his cock head would rub against Shawn's prostate with each push and pull. The tight, too-dry heat was nearly too much for Lassiter to stand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment before he draped himself over Shawn, biting down on the crease between the younger man's shoulder and his neck. Suddenly, Lassiter felt the muscles gripping him flutter and clench and just like that he was pushed over the edge, spilling into Shawn. For a moment neither of them moved, the only sound their desperate breaths. Lassiter finally pulled out of Shawn, cringing when Shawn whimpered against his tie.

"Here, I got ya." Lassiter quickly undid the knot and let the tie fall away from his lover's mouth.

"Was I good?" Lassiter's eyes widened in slight surprise at the clearly obedient hunch of Shawn's shoulders as he lay against the table.

"Did you, uh, did you finish?" Lassiter had always prided himself on getting his lovers to their peak before he came to his own, but something about fucking against a table in the file room while Shawn was gagged just pushed him over the edge.

"Yes, I don't suppose you have any tissues?" Shawn pulled himself away from the table, nodding to the cum stain against the side.

"Oh, I hadn't considered that. You could always just lick it up." Lassiter chuckled and looked around the room for something to clean up the mess with. Suddenly, Shawn was on his knees licking the table clean. If Lassiter hadn't just finished, he might have come on the spot from that sight alone, his dick twitching feebly. "Oh, god."

"Here, I'll clean you up, too." Shawn rotated on his knees so that he could reach Lassiter's dick, licking gently against the softening member. When Lassiter whimpered from the over stimulation of the sensitive skin, Shawn let go, staring up compliantly.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me." Lassiter grunted out, quickly tucking himself in and closing his trousers.

"And on that note, I better get going before someone notices we left together. I'll see you at home." Shawn pulled himself up, his smile wide as he pulled up his pants, closed them and left the room. "By the way, I'm totally going to solve this case before you."

"You're on, Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5

The Flamingo Club was about as flamboyant as the name. The walls inside were painted a bright pink that featured pop art of mostly naked men. One wall was made up of mirrors, along with part of the ceiling. This left most of the dance floor reflecting back, but with all of the flashing strobe lights and the disco ball it was still private enough to pull someone aside without being noticed. The Victim, 22 year old Tommy Anderson, was not a flamboyant man by nature, and according to most of his friends he was also quite straight. The only reason he was at the bar at all was for an interview to bartend. Although Lassiter knew that keeping an open mind and keeping all options open was an important part of solving crimes, he couldn't help but think that the crime and the location were unrelated.

"Gus, the original House on Haunted hill was terrifying! Vincent Price is practically the king of classic horror movies." Shawn's voice rang through the club, causing Lassiter to roll his eyes.

"Shawn, just because something is original doesn't mean that the remake will be worse. In fact, I can think of several remakes that I enjoyed more than the original, including House on Haunted Hill." Gus huffed at Shawn, his lips pursed.

"Now you are probably going to say that Tron Legacy is better than Tron." When Gus went to nod and confirm Shawn made a pained noise and left his side. " I can't even look at you right now."

Shawn's hazel eyes drifted around the room, taking in all of the details, and Lassiter couldn't help but wonder if the younger man was seeing more than he himself was capable of seeing. The crime scene had already been cleared of the body, but Shawn could see how the entire crime would have gone down. It would be easy to pull someone on the edges to the bathroom without being noticed. In fact, it was probably a common occurrence during particularly racy songs. Shawn turned his focus to the backdoor, mere feet from the bathroom and quickly came to the conclusion that the victim was the target and that the location was made out of ease and not out of spite, Lassiter could see the pieces fitting together in Shawn's eyes simply by the way they mischievously twinkled.

"Hey Lassyfrass, what's shaking?" Shawn let his eyes wander down the older man's body and back up, enjoying the view and earning him a glare and blush from his not quite Facebook official boyfriend.

"Well, let's see Spencer I have a dead body and no suspects." Lassiter scowled on the outside, but he couldn't help but notice that his stomach did tiny flips every time Shawn's eyes raked over him. Lassiter was beginning to accept the list of symptoms associated with liking Shawn Spencer, most of which involved his body betraying him. It felt like years since his crush had began to nudge it's stupid head into Lassiter's perfectly arranged life, and now it was more than just the Shawn in his head that tormented him. "How do you think things are shaking?"

"Well," Shawn mocked the older man's tone in his usual manner, making Lassiter want to take the younger man home and spank him until he apologized. After the incident with the tie Lassiter's mind had been taken over by a stampede of naughty thoughts, all of which involved Spencer fully submitting. At first, Lassiter had been able to write off the images as an after affect of finally shutting Shawn up. As time passed the encounters in his mind grew increasingly taboo the detective began to realize that some part of him wanted Shawn to submit, if only so that Lassiter could be superior to the younger man in at least one aspect of life. "If we throw on some of these lights we could really get things shaking, maybe make good use of these mirrors."

"What are you implying, Spencer?"

"That we reenact the crime scene?" Shawn raised an eyebrow and shook his head like Lassiter's dirty mind amazed him. Lassiter's eyes shifted as he checked to see if anyone was watching, thankfully everyone appeared to be so used to Shawn's antics that they weren't paying much attention. "Okay dirty Lassie, I'm going to go look at the spot they found the body."

"I'll show you." Lassiter normally would have insisted that Shawn find his own way around the scene, but a thought had been nagging on his mind for the past few days.

"Okie dokie." Shawn's eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion, and for a moment Lassiter felt rejected. It had never occurred to the detective that Spencer might want space while looking around, that for once he might be the annoying one. The moment they opened the bathroom door Shawn took a quick body check and pulled Lassiter in for a chaste kiss. "I'm assuming you pulled me in here for a quick bathroom nookie? I thought the last time would be…the last time. I think a crime scene might be too kinky for me. Not to mention all of the men who have had the same idea, probably in this very spot." Lassiter and Shawn both made identical grossed out faces, Lassiter's eyes traveled around the room in disgust before he finally turned back to his boyfriend.

"No, actually I, uh, I wanted to ask you a question." Lassiter cleared his throat, and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Sure, hit me." Shawn flashed his boyfriend a bright smile, appearing quite calm though Lassiter noticed the younger man's hand was trembling slightly.

"Lou Lou is coming into town next week and I was just wondering if maybe you-"

"I can give you space while she is here, don't worry Lassyfrass." Shawn gave Lassiter a friendly smack on the shoulder and stepped away.

"Uh I was actually going to-"

"Listen, I gotta get to work." Lassiter's eyebrows went up so fast they practically escaped his forehead.

"Okay, I guess we'll just talk about this later." Lassiter shuffled awkwardly for a moment before rushing from the room, a faint blush staining his cheeks. After a few moments Shawn returned from the bathroom, a cocky smirk pulling on his lips.

"Gus, it is nearly 2, time for linner. Feel like a smoothie?" Shawn took his best friend by the shoulder and led him out of the building, leaving Lassiter with a strange throbbing in his stomach. It was a feeling almost akin to jealousy, but the detective quickly wrote it off as mild hunger. Shawn might have turned him gay, but he certainly wasn't turning him into a jealous woman.

XOXO

"Gus, am I embarrassing?" Shawn asked his best friend over a delicious pineapple and mango smoothie, a small frown pulling on his lips.

"Very, sometimes I don't even want to bring you in public." Gus returned Shawn's frown before taking a deep drink from his swirly straw. "I'm so glad they took our advice and got swirly straws. It really does add to the flavor."

"Like when?" Shawn took a drink of his own, his eyes crossing as he watched the liquid go through several loops. "It really does add to the smoothie."

"Like when? Uh how about the time you kept telling everyone I was in the movie She's All That?"

"Gus! You can't hold that against me, the guy looks just like you only he has hair." Shawn shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"First of all, men shouldn't watch that movie…it is obnoxious and terribly written. Secondly, even if he does look like me it just proves that I look better without hair. You do realize that if I am Preston that makes me rich and cool, and it makes you Paul Walker." Gus chuckled at the horror on his best friend's face and took another sip.

"Why can't I be Freddie Prinze Jr?"

"Because you weren't popular in high school and you certainly weren't the class president, but you were kind of an asshole. Ergo, you are Paul Walker…again." Gus tossed the empty smoothie container into the trashcan, keeping the straw. "I'm keeping this. Shawn, why do you suddenly care if you are embarrassing?"

"Man, Lassiter-"

"What's the rule?" Gus interrupted; his hands close enough to his ears that he could block out any of Shawn's dirty details.

"No details about my suddenly very gay and hot sex life, I know. Actually, this isn't about that at all. Lassiter doesn't want me around his sister." Shawn frowned again, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Well, I'm with him on that one. I have to admit, it took me a while to get over the fact that you slept with my sister, and he is probably worried you will taint his beautiful, camera wielding-"

"If anyone is trying to taint her it is you, besides I like being with Lassie. Things have taken a distinctively kinky turn and I wouldn't want to mess things up by sleeping with her. Plus…I'm so used to having sex with a guy that I'm worried I will suck if I go back to girls." Shawn tried to shrug nonchalantly, trying to hide the insecurities that he was afraid to even let Gus see.

"So, when you guys break up you are going to keep seeing men?" Gus rarely had serious talks with his best friend, and when it came to matters of the heart they were even less frequent.

"When? Gee thanks, buddy. No, I only have the hots for Lassie…" Shawn shrugged and began fidgeting awkwardly with his bendy straw.

"Look, if it really bothers you that Lassie doesn't trust you then you need to tell him. Telling me is a nice step, but I can't help you." Gus snapped the straw out of his best friend's hands with a small roll of his eyes. "Besides, we have a case that we need to get working on."

"Yeah, I guess." Shawn pouted until Gus pulled him in for a friendly hug.

"Shawn, I know you have daddy issues and trouble opening up but if you can't work through it than this thing with Lassiter won't work."

"I know, and I did make a bet with Lassie about solving this case first, so let's get to it."

XOXO

It wasn't that he had been following his boyfriend, honestly. It just so happened that his favorite coffee shop was across the street from Shawn's regular smoothie spot, and if maybe, he had been watching his boyfriend it was only because he was enjoying the view. Really, Carlton Lassiter had never been the jealous type in relationships, but the closeness between Shawn and Gus that he had always written off as friendship was starting to look suspicious. Shawn was so restless, almost nervous looking, and the fact that they had never, strictly speaking, agreed to be monogamous was beginning to cause Lassiter to panic. Especially when Gus was pulling his boyfriend in for a hug. Grown men didn't just hug, especially after going on something that looked suspiciously like a date.

Lassiter huffed and angrily sipped from his coffee, watching as Shawn and Gus drove away in the ridiculously blue car. Suddenly the conversation in the men's room sounded suspiciously like a blow off. Lassiter had actually been planning on asking Shawn over for dinner with his sister; only the younger man had interrupted him and assumed that he wasn't wanted. Lassiter practically growled, tossing the mostly full coffee and heading back to the department with a frown.

The rest of the day was spent staring at the case file and trying to put together the clues that he was certain Shawn, somehow or another, had probably already put together. Lassiter had a bad feeling, one that insisted that it would take another body before he made much headway on the case; it was the kind of thing that could drive a man crazy. But, Shawn's lack of "visions" and his own inability to discover any evidence was disheartening. Even O'Hara was staring desperately at the case file, trying to piece together anything that might lead to an arrest. The longer he stared at the case the less he understood until finally, with a grunt of pure frustration, he left work.

The drive home was unhappily free of distractions, leaving time for the detective to think about Shawn. Less than a month ago the man had been just another annoyance on cases, with a small side of attraction. Lassiter had enjoyed the denial, it was so easy to write off his feelings, but now it would be impossible to deny that he felt something for the stupid psychic. He had let things get too twisted, and now he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to go back to the way things were. Shawn was obnoxious, and often embarrassing but Lassiter couldn't help but enjoy his company. Not to mention the regular, and increasingly interesting, sex.

By the time Lassiter made it to his place he was angry that Shawn was blowing him off and probably cheating. He was angry that he hadn't seen it coming, that a man who lied for a living had fooled him. He was angry that Shawn had turned him into a gay man, and a jealous gay man at that. Really, he was just angry. Of course, Shawn was waiting for him, sprawled out on his couch and messily eating funyons.

"What are you doing here?" Lassiter's voice was deep, rougher than he had meant.

"When you didn't object to me coming over I thought…" Shawn shrugged, confusion clear in his tone and facial expression.

"Why don't you go hang out with Gus?" Lassiter knew he sounded petty, and that Shawn probably didn't understand why he was suddenly upset.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn pulled himself from the couch, wiping his hands on his jeans and dropping the bag of chips.

"I saw you and Gus on what looked a lot like a date. But, whatever we never agreed to-" Before Lassiter could finish his sentence Shawn was laughing hysterically.

"You're jealous of Gus?!" Shawn doubled over, and then fell to the carpet in his fit of giggles. Lassiter stared awkwardly, suddenly realizing how silly it sounded. Finally, after a few minutes of Shawn pointing and laughing he motioned for Lassiter to join him on the floor. "What exactly gave you the idea that Gus and I were doing the nasty?"

"You were being friendly at the crime scene." Lassiter carefully lowered himself to the floor, and like a lot of his interactions with Shawn, he suddenly felt like a fool.

"Yeah, because Gus and I are friends. We have been for our entire lives."

"And I saw him hug you." Lassiter was hesitant to admit that he had been watching Shawn, even if it was unintentional.

"Were you tailing me, detective?" Shawn let out another giggle and moved so that his head was resting in Lassiter's lap.

"No, I was getting coffee across the street and I saw you." Lassiter couldn't help but feel defensive and foolish, his head hanging low and avoid Shawn's bright eyes.

"I was telling Gus that I was upset that you were embarrassed to have me around your sister." Shawn's eyes closed suddenly, as though showing any amount of insecurity would kill him.

"Shawn, look at me." Lassiter wasn't quite sure how they had both managed to misread things, but the confusion was going to come to an end. When Shawn refused to look up Lassiter leaned down to slant his lips over the younger man's. When he pulled away Shawn was finally looking at him, a blush spread across his cheeks. "You really have to stop interrupting people, I was trying to ask you to have dinner with my sister and I."

"Oh, I totally knew that."

"Sure you did, Spencer." Lassiter gently began stroking a hand through Shawn's perfectly styled hair.

"Back to Spencer, are we?" Shawn blinked his eyes dramatically, almost mock innocently.

"We will be if you don't stop checking me out in public."

"Aw but I always check you out, I don't see why that would change now that I'm allowed to see you naked." Shawn smiled up at Lassiter for a moment before pulling himself up.

"Could you at least stop looking at me like I am one for your stupid smoothies?"

"If I don't stop are you going to punish me?" Lassiter swallowed hard, searching Shawn's face for any sign that he was kidding.

"If that's what it takes to make you behave, yes." Lassiter's voice was thick with sudden arousal, his pants feeling a bit too tight.

"I….I shouldn't have hugged Gus." Lassiter stared at Shawn for a moment before it all clicked into place.

"No, you shouldn't have. I don't like people touching my things, do I Shawn?" Lassiter's voice was surprisingly calm and in control, his blue eyes dilated with lust.

"I'm sorry." Shawn hung his head in shame, his hands folding in his lap. Lassiter pulled himself onto the couch, and motioned for Shawn to stand.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished, do you need me to remind you who you belong to?" Lassiter slipped his jacket off and neatly draped it over the arm of the couch. Although his voice seeped control, on the inside he was trembling. In his previous relationships he had been quick to make use of handcuffs, but it had never gone past that.

"You could always spank me."

(A/N: I know this ending isn't erm "happy", but I have been sitting on this chapter forever and haven't posted. I will post more as soon as I can, but until then you'll have to make do with a sexless chapter )


End file.
